


And Flames Die Too

by DandelionsandTigerlilies



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, HTTYD verse, I'm new to this excuse my terrible tagging, My First AO3 Post, Not fluffy AT ALL, Other, Sad, What-If, everyone is mean, idk what im doing, poor hiccup, protect my baby Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionsandTigerlilies/pseuds/DandelionsandTigerlilies
Summary: They never realized his potential; the flames that burnt so bright in him. After all, you never realize how important someone is until they are gone





	1. Flickering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! :)  
> Ps: I don't own the HTTYD verse or the characters used in this fic.

It was another raid: vikings were running to his left and right. Flames licked up houses and structures to his sides, and it was all round chaos. He could hear the roars of the dragons; drafts from their powerful wings sending up dust and sparks into the night. Spears and swords in hand; battle was commencing. It was an ideal viking village, and even children were helping the adults fight off the beasts.

He had wanted to help; prove himself to his people, that he could be a viking, but no, his inventions would not be seen as more than a child's toys. When the dragons swooped down on Berk, he had grabbed a spear only to be shoved back and told he was not strong enough "weaklings should go hide while their betters dealt with their foes" as his cousin Snotlout had sneered in his face before pushing him into a house.

Unfortunately, this was not the only day this had happened to him. every single day, as far as he could remember, he had been bullied by his peers; Snotlout and the twins jeering at him, Fishlegs cowering behind while Astrid; 'oh so powerful and prodigious' stood by sharpening her dagger, ignoring everything. Those disappointed side-glances his father subtly tried throwing at him while he pretended he couldn't feel them searing into his back. So far, Gobber was the only one he could remember seeing him as he truly was; not a weakling, not a disappointment, but truly him; Hiccup.

As he ran, flames licked the ground; viking battled left and right, and a sword lay gleaming on the ground. he grabbed it, and charged toward a large shape near the edge of the forest. Unheeding of those calling him back, he skidded to a halt. A flaming ball of fire thrown by another dragon lit up the clearing. He could make out a Deadly Nadder. it was feasting on a dead sheep, sinking it's fangs in and spraying blood everywhere. Before he could truly stop and rethink, he ran at it, and drove the sword home with all the strength he had ever possessed. 

It was not that he enjoyed killing. The very fact had him feeling nauseous; but to make his father; the chief of Berk, and their people proud, he would be willing to wield a sword and drive it into a dragon. Even if it was to see their approving glances for once, however pathetic that may sound. He had yearned for everyone's approval, and for his father's love. Now he understood he wouldn't ever get it unless he suddenly grew taller and broader: what his father wished he was. He would never be the ideal son, friends or future chief, so if his flame were to be extinguished, why not go out by doing something useful for once? 

Before everything went black, he registered a pain in his chest. He was feeling numb all over...hopefully the Nadder had passed quickly without much pain.


	2. Light the Pyre

The heat was unbearable; the battle was intense. Just as Stoic the Vast was about to land the finishing blow on a dragon, a monstrous and heart rending roar sounded out. Suddenly, everything was still; then in a synchronized movement, the dragons were gone with a flurry of wings and sparks. For a heartbeat, all was silent, then the vikings came back to their senses.  
As he was about to state his confusion as to why the dragons left, the answer came to him in a yell. It was probably Gobber who cried out, and soon everyone could see why.

In the middle of the main clearing, a large figure was splayed out. Torches were brought out, and for a moment it felt the ground had been tilted under him. It was a large Deadly Nadder, splayed out on it's side in the middle of a clearing, with a sword run through it's chest. The figure wielding it was splayed out beside the beast.

Looking so vulnerable, fragile yet so strong, a smile on his lips with a serene, hauntingly beautiful expression lay hiccup, his son. It felt like a force had cut open his chest and crushed his heart. It felt as if he had suddenly gone deaf. There was only a ringing sound in his ears.

 

 

As everyone watched, the boulder of a man; their strong leader fell to his knees. They watched sobs and tremors rack his body. Swords and spears lay forgotten as their wielders shed tears. For a boy looked over, doubted, ridiculed. Actions registered finally, and guilt festered into hearts.

 

Later, a boat was sent out to the deep and calm waves of the sea. It held a body and a sword. It went up into flames, and people watched the beautiful spectacle as they knelt upon the shore until the flames went out, and the dark swallowed everything.


End file.
